Going Against The Script
by karatam
Summary: Brittany plays nurse to an injured Santana. Sexytimes then ensue, as they often do.


**Rating**: R  
><strong>Pairin<strong>**g/Characters**: Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>up to 'Silly Love Songs'**  
><strong>**Word Length: **1000**  
>Summary<strong>: Brittany plays nurse to an injured Santana. Sexytimes then ensue, as they often do.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All characters belong to Fox and Ryan Murphy. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made from this work of fiction.

/ /

Santana lay back against the plastic covered pillow on the bed in the nurse's office. She wasn't actually hurt – though if she ended up with any bruises, she was going to have to cut a bitch – she was more than willing to use the excuse not to go to class. She folded her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, intent on getting a good nap in.

The door clicked open then shut and Santana's eyes opened when she heard the familiar sound of the lock being tripped. She sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the bed, about to bitch out whoever was disturbing her, but then her voice was nowhere to be found.

Along with her breath and all coherent thought.

Brittany was leaning back against the door, her hands clasped in front of her. She wasn't wearing the adorable little outfit from earlier, but something a tad racier. A tight white minidress with a red cross stitched over the chest, a little white nurse's hat and the heels Santana had bought her for her last birthday.

Letting her eyes travel up and down the _spectacular_ body in front of her, Santana gulped audibly when Brittany turned to draw the curtains. The skirt was tight enough that Santana was reasonably sure Brittany wasn't wearing panties.

Brittany turned around again and rolled her eyes when she saw Santana's eyes trained on her ass. "So I've been told you're not feeling very well."

"What? No, I'm fine. I just didn't want to go-" Santana had moved on to staring at Brittany's chest.

"I _said_: I've been told you're not feeling very well." They had played this game before, so Brittany wasn't sure why Santana wasn't catching on. She took a few steps forward and lifted her hand to press it against Santana's forehead.

When Santana ended up with an amazing up-close view of Brittany's cleavage, she finally figured out what was happening. "Oh. _Oh!_" Her eyes went wide and she glanced up at Brittany, who was looking down at her with laughter in the lines of her mouth. Santana raised her hands to grasp onto Brittany's hips, thumbs rubbing against the fabric of the white dress.

"Now, now, Miss Lopez, that's inappropriate." Brittany took a step back, wagging her index finger under Santana's nose. It was hard to stop the grin from spreading across her face, but she managed.

The separation caused Santana to start pouting, but it soon turned into open mouthed gaping when Brittany raised her arms to slowly undo the buttons running down the front of the dress. With each inch of creamy skin being revealed, it became more and more difficult for her to stay still.

So she didn't.

With one movement, Santana stood and wrapped her arms around Brittany's hips, lifting her up and against the locked door. She dipped her head and mouthed her way across Brittany's collarbone, smirking against the skin when she felt Brittany gasp.

"San," Brittany said, brushing her lips against Santana's temple. "This isn't part of the script." Her head tilted back against the door, giving Santana more room.

Flexing her fingers into the backs of Brittany's thighs, Santana revelled in the low groan that came out of Brittany's throat. "Screw the script, I just want to fuck you."

Hands scrabble at Santana's shoulders, trying to pull her shirt off. "Get. This. Off."

Santana just pressed her hips forward, slipping a thigh between Brittany's legs. "Later, babe. It's all about you right now." When the hands left her shoulders to twine into her hair, she allowed herself to be pulled into a kiss. Teeth nipped at her bottom lip and she couldn't help but grin against Brittany's lips. "Getting a little desperate?" She said when she pulled back for air.

Brittany didn't respond, just kept kissing a trail across Santana's jaw until she bit down on Santana's earlobe then licked up the curve of her ear. When she tugged against the earring at the top of her ear, Santana couldn't stop the moan it drew out of her. "Hold on, baby." Brittany's legs tightened around her hips in response.

Letting go of one of Brittany's legs, Santana slipped her hand between then and under the dress. Brittany raised her head and her mouth fell open as she stared into Santana's eyes. "_God, Santana._"

The breathy quality in Brittany's voice never failed to get her going, so Santana shifted her hand a little farther forward and thrust up, watching carefully as Brittany's eyes flutter closed. "You've been ready for this for a while, haven't you?" Brittany nodded, teeth worrying at her lower lip. "Been thinking about me?"

"Always. Harder, _please_." The tendons in Brittany's neck worked as her jaw dropped open when Santana followed her command. "Oh fuck."

"Come on, Brit. Give it to me." Santana dipped her head against and nibbled at Brittany's collarbone, scraping her teeth against the soft skin. Fingers tightening in her hair, nails digging into the back of her neck, Brittany is close. "I love you."

That does it.

Brittany's head dropped back and every muscle in her body tensed. "Santana," she whispered, low and desperate. Santana kept her hand moving, letting Brittany come down slowly, bracing them both against the wall when Brittany finally relaxed.

Long seconds passed with Santana still pressing light kisses to Brittany's neck before Brittany pulled on dark hair so she could see Santana's face. "Hey."

Pulling her hand away, letting it rest on the inside of Brittany's thigh, Santana smiled. Her eyes were soft in the way they always were when she looked at Brittany. "Hey." She leaned forward and gently kissed the blonde, tugging on her bottom lip when she pulled away again.

"That was way better than the script," Brittany said, her eyes bright and happy.

"Yeah? Told you so." Santana couldn't stop the smirk from appearing.

"But now it's my turn to pin you against a wall, okay?" Brittany's hands drifted to Santana's shirt and started undoing the buttons slowly.

Santana certainly wasn't going to say 'no'.


End file.
